


Communication

by hawkeing_eta



Series: Definition of Found Family [5]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chat Logs, Family, Gen, M/M, News Coverage of Arrests, allusions to depression, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: The news droned on everywhere Jun and Tatsuya went, and Yusuke asked the one question that threw Akira the most.[Canon Divergence/AU where Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's parents and more involved in his life during his probation]





	1. The News Reports

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this AU all day, every day. And we finally got to some shukita. 
> 
> (Since this is going to be showing up in a new tag now, I feel I need to mention that I would recommend reading the other parts of this series as this is not necessarily stand alone.)

April 11, Monday

> **New Message:**
> 
> **[Akira] > [Jun], [Tatsuya]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** I made a friend today

 

April 15, Friday

> **[Akira]:** I miss you guys  
>  **[Akira]:** I made a few more friends at least

 

April 27, Wednesday

> **[Akira]:** I still hear people talk behind my back  
>  **[Akira]:** It doesn't seem to bother Ryuji or Ann  
>  **[Akira]:** They have enough to deal with

 

May 3, Tuesday

“And now our next topic... Fall from Grace: the story of a dishonored Olympic medalist.” The voice of the young news anchor was almost lost among the murmur and chattering in the supermarket. Tatsuya had been more concerned about the sale in the produce section. From that title it had sounded like some tabloid story and gossip hadn't been something he concerned himself with in years.

What was it Jun wanted him to pick up again? Maybe he should have made a note.

A few display units of the flat screens the store was trying to push were lined up just outside of the electronics department and even visible from the checkout line. The person in front seemed to have intended to buy out half the store and the delay was the only reason Tatsuya happened to look in that direction. He wasn't in any particular rush.

“What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school? The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogation will bring light to this question.”

Tatsuya just managed to catch the subtitles flashing across the bottom of the bigger screen in that section. What did this guy do again? He leaned idly into his cart and watched the news anchor cut away to a cropped video of a student being interviewed.

“My friend would come back from practice with bruises all the time...”

That uniform...

A spur of alarm shot through him and Tatsuya stood straighter to focused on that screen. The shot cut away again to more interviews with other students and their own stories and accounts with this coach. It finally dawned on him. Tatsuya recalled the morning Akira left and felt unease settle in his gut. Those uniforms were from Shujin.

The line finally progressed and Tatsuya was forced to look away and move along with everyone else. With one lasts glance back to that screen and his grip tight on the handle of his cart, Tatsuya made a note to look into that story when he got the next chance.

Akira had made some friends recently and mentioned they were stuck in a rough situation. Tatsuya wondered how likely it was that it could be connected.

 

May 15, Sunday

> **[Akira]:** I met a boy the other day  
>  **[Akira]:** I think he's in a bad situation

 

May 18, Wednesday

> **[Akira]:** He's definitely in a bad situation

 

June 5, Sunday

Jun glanced between the answer sheet and the paper he had been going over, quick to make any notes or corrections. He had made it about halfway through the pile of homework from his classes that still needed to be graded. With a twinge of frustration at himself, he made a mental note to go over the equation process again in class. Too many students had made the same simple mistake and it was his fault for not having a better explanation.

The news was droning in the background and Jun could hear Tatsuya tinkering away in the small driveway. An engine would occasionally rev, only to struggle and sputter out. It fell silent again outside and Jun smiled sympathetically to himself. Tatsuya was at least making progress.

“How could I... I possibly... apologize to—to everyone for... for what I've done...” The sudden change in tone and immediate sobbing that came from the TV caught Jun's attention and he looked up to see what was happening on the news channel. “...And that was from the urgent apology conference by Madarame that took place just a moment ago. After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police's request to turn himself in.”

Thinking back, Jun could recall some students talking of an art exhibit that was taking place in the city and that name sounded familiar. It must have been that man's they had been talking about. Jun had been working on these papers for the past couple hours. He could use a break. Setting his pen and answer sheet aside, he got up to watch the news more earnestly.

“On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work 'Sayuri' was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large-scale criminal act has—”

Jun's stomach dropped at the mention of abuse and he hadn't much pity when the news anchor continued, saying the man was found mentally sound. Jun felt cold. How many of those pupils were children and young adults? How selfish it was to ruin their lives for his own personal gain.

An engine groaned to life only to sputter out again and it had knocked Jun out of his train of thought. He could hear Tatsuya curse outside at his old bike and his hand relaxed. He hadn't realized he had been clutching it so tight. Jun took a steady breath and turned back toward the TV.

“—calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame's exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to the case but for now, do not identify them as suspects.”

 

June 11, Saturday

> **New Message:**
> 
> **[Akira] > [Jun]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** How did you know you were in love?  
>  **[Akira]:** I guess I'm just... curious is all

 

June 14, Tuesday

> **[Akira]:** He's very passionate  
>  **[Akira]:** It's a little infectious

 

June 20, Monday

> **New Message:**
> 
> **[Akira] > [Jun], [Tatsuya]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** Made a new friend today  
>  **[Akira]:** I think she needed some people like us

 

July 10, Sunday

The glass door slid shut as Jun entered, taking off his large sun hat with a sigh. It had been hot all day—hotter than usual and Jun had the thought that they should consider investing in an AC unit. Maybe once Tatsuya got back on his feet again.

Jun slipped off his gardening gloves and reached down to turn the TV on when he walked past to head into the kitchen. The news anchor droned on about the weather as he washed his hands. Maybe he hadn't been exaggerating about the heat. Jun grabbed the hand towel by the sink before digging around the cabinets for a cup.

“Next up, the bizarre case of the surrender of Kaneshiro Junya, a yakuza boss who had been evading police for years.” The mellow voice continued on about the criminal and listing some of his more pressing crimes. With a glass of water, Jun wandered back over to the TV. He had only intended to break for a drink, but found himself watching the news coverage.

Tokyo had become more of a concern to him. Jun knew it all just came down to him being over protective. A finger tapped against the clear glass as he took a drink and he couldn't fight down the antsy feeling.

“Kaneshiro is under observation on his mental well-being, though initial evaluations deem him of sound mind. Police are still unsure what prompted the sudden surrender, though some have brought up the possibility of a 'change of heart.' Numerous calling cards had been placed around Shibuya, all with the same message and all addressed specifically to Kaneshiro prior to the arrest.”

Jun paused and found himself interested. He couldn't place why.

“Police are hesitant to credit these so called Phantom Thieves of Hearts. However, this is now the third known case of their supposed involvement, and the phenomenon has only been growing in popularity online.”

The Phantom Thieves. Hadn't there been a case a month ago involving that corrupt artist? And before, that atrocious volleyball coach. Tatsuya had looked into that story a couple months back when he had first heard of it. Crude cards had been found at the school calling the man out.

The front door opened and after a few minutes of awkward shuffling, Tatsuya came in with an armful of groceries. He paused at the counter when he noticed Jun standing in the family room staring down at the TV.

“What's wrong?” Tatsuya set the bags down before walking over to see what Jun had been fixated on. He managed to catch the tail end of the news anchor talking about a special that had aired yesterday covering the calling cards the Phantom Thieves had been leaving, and how it would air again later on.

“Tatsuya, it's been a while since we've seen him. Would you like to visit Akira sometime soon?” Jun asked with a soft smile, finally turning toward Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked him over and Jun knew he could see right through him. His smile widened. Tatsuya relented easily enough.

“We could make some plans.”

 

July 11, Monday

> **New Message:**
> 
> **[Jun] > [Akira]**
> 
> **[Jun]:** When does your summer break officially begin?  
>  **[Jun]:** Tatsuya and I were considering taking some time to come visit.  
>  **[Jun]:** I'd love to meet these new friends of yours, if that's alright with you.  
>  **[Akira]:** It'd be great to see you guys again  
>  **[Jun]:** I wouldn't mind meeting this boy either. What was his name? Kitagawa?  
>  **[Akira]:** That's
> 
> **[** _. . ._ **]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** Yeah okay  
>  **[Jun]:** He sounds wonderful.
> 
> **[** _. . ._ **]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** He is

 


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – おまけ

“You don't talk of them much.”

Yusuke's voice gently brought him out of his slight daze. They had been reading together. Yusuke had brought over some of his art books that he had wanted the two of them to go over and discuss but it had gotten to hot in the attic for Akira to focus. The pictures of paintings and the brief columns of words describing what the author thought he felt was a little too overwhelming. Or at least the humidity from the rain was.

Akira looked up toward the other boy on the couch still reading his own book. He had a brief moment of admiration for that level of dedication before he remembered he had been asked a question.

“Who?”

“Your parents.”

“Oh.”

He had gotten so used to it.

“...Huh.” Akira's eyes drifted downward, not in embarrassment but in consideration. He knew he hadn't. It was habit at this point. The topic had never come up. Or maybe it a roundabout way it was simpler not to explain the complicated situation that was his family.

“I don't mean to pry, Akira,” Yusuke said, gently closing his book as he looked up at Akira with such an earnest look in his eyes. “I simply worry. Maybe now is not the best time and I certainly wouldn't blame you if you do not wish to talk of it, but you have helped me greatly. It only feels right to extend that generosity.”

That was when it had hit Akira. Yusuke, and more than likely everyone else, thought his parents were neglectful. Being sent off to a new city, boarded with a stranger acquainted with the family through a friend with barely more than a cardboard box full of a few things. Akira never talks about them, nor do the others see their involvement.

It was a reasonable thing to think his parents didn't care. Frustrating on Akira's part, but it was still a logical conclusion given all the lacking evidence. He couldn't fault it.

Akira had a sudden urge to show Yusuke the stack of papers on his desk of all the pressed flowers he had. Maybe another time.

As Akira looked over Yusuke, looked at that quiet concern in his pretty eyes and considered what turn their relationship had taken, maybe it had come time to be upfront. It wasn't as though he had purposely hid it. His family was just quiet.

“It's not that bad,” Akira finally said and realized he could have worded that better as soon as it left his mouth. That quiet concern on Yusuke's face quickly turned into something louder, brows furrowing.

“Akira, you—”

“It's not like that,” Akira quickly corrected, holding up a hand to placate. “I mean it.”

Yusuke quieted, though hardly seemed satisfied with Akira's answer or response.

“Tell me about them.” Akira was pretty sure Yusuke had meant that to sound more like a question than it had but it didn't bother him. This was a touchy subject for both of them.

Akira took a slow breath as he adjusted how he had been sitting, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows against his knees, almost mirroring Yusuke. He would start simple to test the waters.

“My dad's a teacher back in my hometown,” Akira said plainly, “Teaches some of the math classes and sponsors the astronomy club. He keeps to himself a lot, but he always makes a point to ask how I'm doing or if I needed help with anything, like homework or something. He has a bit of a green thumb. Our entire yard is full of all these flowers he's been growing for years. Sometimes he'll send some out as gifts for people. They're beautiful.” Akira paused, his hands rubbing together as he looked down to them.

A small smile had started to spread on his face, though it had disappeared soon after. When Akira continued, his voice was a little more subdued.

“I've never felt like I couldn't approach him when something was wrong. He always seems to know just what to say, too. He would drop everything for me.”

Yusuke simply watched him, like he was evaluating each of his words and determining if they were true. His gaze had gentled from earlier.

“What of your mother?”

“Don't have one.”

Yusuke was visibly thrown off guard.

“It's just you and your father?”

Akira sighed as he sat up straight in his chair and considered his next words. His hands rubbed at his thighs and his leg started to bounce. This was the point other people would make it complicated when it was just the nature of his family. It was normal for him. But this was Yusuke and if anyone was to learn about his family, he would understand. Akira hoped Yusuke would understand. It would be contradictory for him not to, Akira assured himself.

“Legally, yeah.” Yusuke tilted his head in obvious confusion, though he waited patiently for an explanation. “I'm adopted.” The news seemed to hit Yusuke like a fresh realization, puzzle pieces finally falling into place neatly, and some of his harsh concern softened.

“I see.” It was all Yusuke said as he seemed to sit on this new knowledge. There was no pity; there was no mockery or malice, but genuine understanding. It was refreshing. “Well then. He seems to be a kind man.”

“He really is,” Akira hadn't meant to sound so stern, but years of defending his family had conditioned that sort of response. Yusuke simply smiled and Akira felt his chest bloom with warmth and a bit of embarrassment. It spread to his cheeks.

Yusuke's smile wavered as his earlier concern crept back up.

“I must ask, though. Why send you away like this? Surly there were closer schools or better boarding options.”

“Of course there were better options,” Akira said, a slight tint of bitterness in his voice. It seemed to have been completely missed on Yusuke and Akira was a little grateful for that. He hadn't meant it toward him. Akira shrugged and let his eyes wander over to the stairs, looking over the miscellaneous bags and boxes littering the storage area. His leg started to bounce a little faster and his hands slipped into his pockets. “It's not like my parents could afford it, though. Besides, not a lot of people want to rent out a place to someone with a criminal record and a—” Akira cut himself off and looked down at the floor boards, eyes hastily going over the grain.

A soft, “Ah,” came from the couch and Yusuke seemed to finally understand.

“There was little option.”

Akira just nodded, keeping his gaze down.

Something seemed to cross Yusuke's mind as he sat up a little straighter.

“'Parents?' I had assumed you had a single father.”

Yusuke might not have noticed, but Akira was grateful for the change of subject. He felt a little lighter and and knew it was going to be easier to talk of this.

“Jun, my dad, is the one with legal custody. He has a partner, though. Tatsuya. He's just as much my dad as Jun, honestly. They've been together for years. I think they were even high school sweethearts or something.” A soft smile spreads on his face again as he thought about it. The two of them always seemed inseparable. Akira hoped to have a relationship like theirs one day—gentle devotion and quiet understanding.

“That's quite an impressive feat. It's rare for those sorts of relationships to last for that length of time.” There was a softness in Yusuke's voice and Akira picked up on the gentle yearning. He couldn't blame him. Akira absentmindedly rubbed at his chest as he let himself sink into his chair. He nodded in agreement.

“How did they meet?”

Out of everything that Yusuke could have and has asked, that was the one thing that threw him the most. The image of his parents sitting at the dinning table together, both too quiet, Jun close to tears and Tatsuya anxiously hovering entered his mind.

“I don't know,” Akira finally admitted quietly. He looked back down to the floorboards again. “They never talk about it. There's... a lot they don't talk about.” His leg stopped bouncing and Akira looked up to Yusuke with more vulnerability than he meant. Yusuke gave him all his attention. “Have you ever... looked at someone and just knew something really bad happened?” It was a rhetorical question and Yusuke seemed to have picked up on that.

They were both quiet. The rain outside pattered against the widows.

“I should not have doubted your parents. I apologize,” Yusuke finally said, reaching out to take hold of Akira's hand. His fingers were cold despite the heat and Akira shifted his hand around to intertwine their fingers. They fit almost perfectly. He smiled as he shook his head and gave Yusuke's hand a gentle squeeze.

“Don't worry about it.”

“If you insist.”

Akira's smile grew and he stood to lean over Yusuke, placing a quick kiss to the top of his hair.

“You hungry? I could probably make some curry.”

“I am feeling quite famished.” Yusuke stood to follow Akira toward the stairs. “Would you mind making some coffee as well? Your brews have been getting better as of late.”

“Ah. I guess so...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) is my twitter and I sure do a lot of crying there about Persona.  
>  Also on [tumblr](http://hawkeing-eta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
